Fearful Symmetry
by elusivetwilight
Summary: Edward is a vampire monk who has vowed to deny himself all the pleasures of human flesh. Bella is a free spirit with secrets in her past. Edward has been sworn to protect her from a looming evil. Can he keep his own evil at bay to fulfill his duties? Tiger, tiger, burning bright, In the forests of the night, What immortal hand or eye, Could frame thy fearful symmetry? E&B, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, good frans!

This will be vampy and slightly out of canon. I'm hoping to update on Fridays. Chapters will be short because I work a lot and am trying to balance two jobs, new home (soon) and plethora of other issues.

Anyhoodle. Special thanks to my right hand gal twilightmomoftwo for her beta work and my prereaders lynzylee and Mama Cougar for their encouragement/enabling.

* * *

A cloud passed over the full moon, temporarily hiding the light and making the world seem darker. And for a moment, the night seemed too still, waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

_He's not going to like this. _

I raised an eyebrow at the quiet thoughts of my brother who was making his way through the corridor leading to my closed door. Scanning his thoughts, it appeared I was to be summoned to the main chamber for assignment.

And by Marcus?

I opened the door before Jasper could knock. He stood there in his dark robes, hood over his head, with his hand still raised. I spoke before he had a chance.

"Must be important if Marcus is personally going to assign this to me."

Jasper rolled his eyes in exasperation and lowered his hand. "You really are a pain in the ass with that."

I pulled up the hood of my black robe and stepped out into the hallway. Jasper moved out of the way, as I shut the heavy wood behind me.

"You should guard your thoughts more carefully if you don't want me to know them."

"Who spat venom in your blood bag?"

"You know I'd rather be here than out _there_. I don't want assignments like I'm some sort of fucking errand boy. And why am I not going to like it?" I waited for the answer in his head and heard the location.

"Seattle?"

Jasper nodded, and I clenched my teeth to suppress the protesting growl in my chest. It had been twenty-two years since I last set foot on that side of the world.

"Maybe you're being given a second chance. Besides, that was two decades ago; you need to move on. Do you realize how depressing you are? Don't we all know that Edward is feeling all the feelings in his chamber of solitude."

"It's like you want me to rip your head off. And I am not depressing."

"You are; I should know. You're not the only one around here who has a knack for knowing others on the inside."

Jasper tapped his forehead, and I rolled my eyes. As annoyed as he was at my ability to read his mind, he had a way of tempering the emotions around him. However, it was more physical than my talents.

_Probably just needs to get laid. _

"I heard that." I shoved him into the wall. There was a minute fracture as his granite-hard body collided with the stone.

Jasper smirked at me as he dusted himself off and replaced his hood. "I know."

"Are you coming with me on my assignment?"

"No, and I wish I could come along, if only for my own voyeuristic pleasure."

We arrived at the doors to the Main Hall, and inside I found our elder, Marcus, at the back of the room. He was standing over some ancient scrolls on a carved wooden table. I lowered my hood and stepped forward. His thoughts were full of the Aramaic in front of him.

"Brother Edward, how good of you to come so quickly. Please, come forward." His tone was bored as he continued to flick through the parchment in front of him.

The flickering light from the fireplace and candles that eerily lit the room made the shadows dance. The flow of Aramaic continued in a steady stream from Marcus as I neared the table.

Knowing he could make me wait for hours, I was impatient to have this over and done with. "I am told you have an assignment for me."

Marcus put down his scroll and turned toward me. His flawless face passed for twenty at first glance by human eyes but to me, and to the Brethren, his ancient face was etched with sadness and grief. His saving grace was the kindness around his eyes that was at odds with the rest of his features.

"Yes, Edward. I fear we have received word that one of our protected humans is under threat. You are a prime candidate for this, and I wish for you to leave immediately."

"Just me?"

"Yes. If I send more than one, it will be detected by Aro, and I would rather not draw attention to our involvement. Alice will give you the particulars, and Gianna has already made the arrangements." He said no more, and his mind, which was still on the scrolls behind him, gave me no clues. He turned back to the tables behind him.

I took that as my cue to leave. As I joined Jasper by the door, I drew my hood forward again.

"And, Edward?"

I tensed, already hearing it in his thoughts, knowing what he would say aloud. But he didn't. The Aramaic paused, and I saw the brief flash of a woman with a heart shaped face and brown eyes. But rather than utter the words out loud, he kept them inside for me to hear alone.

_Don't screw it up, or this time we will kill you._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the amazing feedback, guys! It feels great to be writing again.

Thanks to twilightmomoftwo for handholding and beta duties, and thanks to lynzylee for being just plain awesome.

* * *

It wasn't warm enough for Spring but I didn't care. This was my favorite time of year - the transition between Winter and Spring that was neither one or the other.

I drove fast in the dying twilight of the day; my arm was coasting on the chilly wind, my fingers grabbing fruitlessly at the air. It had been crisp and sunny earlier but the clouds were misting over the last dying pinks and darkening lavenders of the afternoon.

My hippie mother would have an apoplexy if she knew I was wearing leather and probably seize up and die if she knew it was my father's old jacket. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my dad, died when I was a kid, and he was never to be forgiven for something that wasn't even his fault. Where my mother saw a man who had stolen too much from her and gave nothing back, I had gotten over being angry at him. In my mind he was a hero, the dad I never knew, some sort of guardian angel who was there when I needed to not feel so alone.

It also helped that my great aunt Tilly shared her memories of him whenever I visited her. She was this silver-haired, hard-as-nails descendant of the original settlers in the area. Her roots went deep, and she was very proud of them. Aunt Tilly had helped me make peace with my father's death and had always supported me. She looked after his old house and his belongings that my mother wanted no part of. It was Aunt Tilly who made sure my father's Ford GT and leather jacket were given to me.

I can still remember her words as she gave me the keys.

_Bella Swan, you got your daddy's wild streak in you. _

I gave the Gran Torino more gas, and the engine purred, making the car vibrate around me. This car was my pride and joy; the outside was a slick oil black with shiny chrome detail. I couldn't wait to get out of the city limits and let the GT run on the longer, quieter roads that linked me back to the small town that was my father's hometown. I should probably have planned to visit Aunt Tilly while I was in the area but it wasn't going to be that kind of trip. I had a weekend of drunken pool games and late nights planned.

The last of the city limits faded in my rear view mirror; concrete landscapes transitioned to more pine trees and less civilization. I glanced in the mirror, but nothing but the road was there. I felt like something was following me; I had this odd nervous feeling in my stomach like someone was there, waiting for me. I shook it off and turned the radio up louder.

I loved this drive. I loved the solitude of it and how I was able to really stretch my mind out and think as the car around me satisfied a need in me to go fast and loud. I could relax; I could be myself.

I was alive in moments like this.

Hours later I passed the sign welcoming me to Forks, Washington, Population 3175. Nothing like rediscovering honky-tonk roots in a small, honky-tonk town. I tried to keep as close to the town's speed limit as I could as I neared my motel in the center of town. After checking in and throwing my overnight bag on the bed, I brushed my hair, freshened up, put more make-up on and found a nasty pair of heels I had bought just for the occasion at the bottom of my bag.

That night I played pool. That night I enjoyed the company of Jack Daniels and his friend Jose Cuervo. Jack and Jose led me to meet Mick. Or Mike. Or maybe it was Miles.

I just remembered that he was tall, and blond, and he whispered his order to go as he nibbled on my neck. He smelled of cigarettes and something woodsy that made my blood pulse faster whenever he leaned closer.

My hotel room was closer than his place. We fumbled with clothes as the door crashed closed behind us. I threw off my father's jacket, tore at the black t-shirt I wore as he fumbled with the fly on my jeans. I raised the shirt over my head and he did the same with his own. His generous lips nipped down my throat and now exposed collarbone. I could feel my pulse beating in every sensitive nerve ending as he made his way lower to the swell of my breasts.

I needed; I wanted.

He straightened, his lips finding mine and our tongues tangled. My hands were on the front of his jeans searching for that familiar shape that told me he was ready. He moved to my neck again as I grabbed, clasped, rubbed, and his breath broke in my ear.

I unzipped his jeans the moment he unzipped mine. There was a moment where we both disconnected as we shoved our jeans off and then we were back again. I felt hot, the slick feeling of desire pulsed between my legs as his cock brushed against my hipbone. I grasped it in my hand and he groaned as my thumb rubbed over the tip. I heard the sound of foil tearing and then his hands brushed over mine as we rolled the condom down the length of him. He grinned at me; I saw the flash of his teeth in the sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains.

He picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I landed with a gasp of surprise as he followed me there and covered my body with his. His mouth was on my neck again, and I arched towards him as his hands kneaded my breasts, squeezing, as I spread my legs wider. I groaned as he thrust forward; I was more than ready for him.

He kissed my neck softly, and I moved my mouth to his ear, biting his earlobe. "Quit playing with me and fuck me."

And Mick or Mike or whatever the fuck his name was must have been raised right, because he obviously knew how to obey a woman when she gave a direct order. I remember screaming something as I came, as my body felt like it was racing and then flying. I hope it was the right name. Or maybe I just said _Fuck_.

Who knows. Neither of us cared.

We both got what we came for.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the length of time between updates. I've been really busy trying to find a place to live and working like an idiot.

Thanks to twilightmomoftwo for her amazing beta skills and patience, and to lynzylee for her lovely pre-reader stamp of approval :o)

* * *

The steady thud of my feet on the treadmill synced with the bass of the music in my ears and my heart thumping in my chest. After a day of listening, analyzing, and mentally poking and prodding others, it felt good to be in my own head space.

Mom's birthday was coming up soon, and I had no idea what to get her. She was always into some new hobby or habit and it was hard to keep up with her. Last I heard she was into herb gardening. Mom went all out when she was committed to something. She had to have all the accessories, and she likesd to be fully immersed in whatever role she was fulfilling, like a method actor.

But she moved on soon enough once she got bored or found the next big and better thing.

At least she was marginally happy.

Marginally happy must be an interesting place to be; neither ridiculously happy nor totally swimming in the mire of depression.

Was I marginally happy? I had a good job, and it paid me well enough. I felt useful. I was helping people.

I had good friends and a nice apartment. I had my father's GT for weekends and free parking under my building. I could afford my creature comforts. I didn't have kids but didn't feel the maternal yearnings other women my age had.

So why did I want more?

Because I had all these things and all these people who made me...me, but I felt like there was still more out there for me. I wanted something else, something more; I just didn't know what.

I pressed the button to stop the treadmill and breathed deeply as it slowed down. Grabbing my towel, I hopped off and walked towards the locker rooms.

"Bella!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Jake round the corner.

I smiled at him as he walked up to me. It was Jake's gym, or at least he managed this franchise with his sister Becky.

Jake was one of my favorite people in the world. He just made me smile; his presence made me feel at peace, and he had this laugh that was one of the best sounds in the world. It was loud, and the more he laughed, the crazier it got. It made other people turn around and want to know what was so funny.

His tall frame dwarfed mine, and his bronze skin made his teeth look whiter as he smiled at me.

"Well, well, how was the weekend in Forks?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you think?"

He analyzed me for a moment. "You reek of good sex and good booze. What was his name?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. He snorted. "You are such a slut. What did he look like?"

"Um. Tall? I think. Blond surfer-boy with loose jeans and nice abs. Oh!" I jumped as a memory resurfaced briefly. "Mike! I think his name was Mike. And he had the courtesy to leave in the morning. I hate the awkward talk in the morning."

Jake snorted. "Look at you, living the dream. Let me know next time you're going up. I should probably present myself to the old man and show that I'm still alive, well, and heir-less."

"How many times have you come out to him now?" We walked across the gym together, and I waved at Becky who was sitting behind the front desk.

"At least five times. He's hoping I'll suddenly come to my senses."

Jake's dad Billy was old school, a veteran, and thoroughly embroiled in his pride and stubbornness. Jake's mom had died when he was young, and Jake had grown up with the iron fist of his grieving father.

"Becks and I are going out for a drink tonight if you want to come?"

"Ah Jake, I can't. I really need to do some catching up at home, and I've got a fully booked day tomorrow. Maybe this weekend?"

He shook he head. "No can do. We're having a membership drive on the weekend and it's all hands on deck."

"We'll catch up, I promise. Maybe you can come over for dinner at some point. I'll cook."

"Next week, then" He pointed a finger at me and a serious look crossed his features. "Don't play with me, Bella. Will you make risotto?"

"It's a promise. I'll text you later."

"You better. My seven o'clock is here. I'll bring wine next week, or vodka. See you, Bells."

"Bye."

After the gym I headed home. My apartment was sparsely furnished; even after four years I still didn't feel like I had settled in.

I guess I was like my mother in that respect.

I felt restless tonight, and slightly uneasy. Full of energy, I decided taking the trash out would at least get me out of this space momentarily.

I tied up the garbage bag to take to the chute. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I stepped out into the hallway, hoping nobody would see me in my pajama pants and tank top. The carpet in the hallway felt rough under my bare feet, and I groaned as I neared the chute.

CHUTE DOOR BROKEN.

PLEASE TAKE TRASH DOWNSTAIRS TO BASEMENT PARKING GARAGE.

- MANAGEMENT.

I jammed my finger into the elevator button and tapped my foot impatiently. The building was very quiet tonight, no pulsing music from neighbors and there wasn't anybody else in the corridor. Then again, it was a school night.

Once in the parking garage, the only sound was the wind from outside and the minute clicks of cooling metal from the cars. I made my way around the corner to where the large trash dumpsters were. The light flickered overhead, and it was darker in that corner. The bulbs obviously needed replacing. Trying to watch where I was going in my bare feet, I picked my way carefully to the dumpster so I could lob the bag in and escape back to my apartment.

I didn't frighten easily, but there was something eerie about this dark corner that raised the hair on my neck. I got close enough, and heaved the garbage into one of the dumpsters.

I turned back towards the direction of the elevator but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my hand in an ice-cold grasp. The grip was almost hard enough to crush the bones, and I could hear my knuckles pop. My brain tried to deny that this was happening; I was being pulled back but it felt like slow motion. I turned to look at my attacker, and his eyes seemed to slice through me. The irises were bright red and menacing. I tried to fight back, tried to retrieve my hand, but he only squeezed harder.

"What do you want?"

He smiled a sickly-sweet smile at me. "You're about to find out."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I've finally moved out and am in a new place in so many ways. Thank you for still reading.

Thanks to my beta TwilightMomofTwo who provides other services such as good advice and virtual hand-holding. Also thanks to Lynzylee' who doesn't lose faith in my words even when I have.

* * *

He pulled me along. I felt like a child's toy being pulled along by the arm, my bare feet dragging. I kept trying to fight back. I cried out for help, but there was no one around to hear me. That earned me a slap across the face which made my ears ring.

"Not another word, or I'll make you watch me disembowel you."

My tongue touched the corner of my lips, and I could taste blood there. He turned back to look at me, his eyes wildly staring at my mouth. I raised my finger to wipe away the blood there, and he watched my fingers as my hand smoothed over my pajama top. His jaw ticked, and then he turned away from me, continuing to drag me towards the back entrance of the garage.

I tried to rationalize what was happening, tried to prepare myself for what might happen.

One, he could seriously hurt or injure me.

Two, he could rape me.

Three, he could abduct me.

Four, he could kill me.

Five, all of the above.

He was dragging me toward a dark corner, beyond the view of the security cameras.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"It's half the fun." His voice made my skin crawl.

He yanked me towards him with a slight flick of his wrist. He had to be on drugs or something. No one was this strong.

My back pressed to his chest, I tried to suppress a shudder as his nose grazed my neck. He was inhaling along my skin, and I felt my stomach roll.

A voice in my head shouted at me. _Fight Bella-Marie. _

I elbowed him in the ribs but squealed as pain shot up and down my arm. He only laughed and squeezed me tighter until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I tried talking. "Does this-does this really have to be down here where it's dank and awful? I've got a place upstairs that would be much more comfortable."

His breath was ice cold against my ear, raising goosebumps on my skin for all the wrong reasons.

"You humans think it's all about sex; that's what's wrong with you. You're so busy with what's between your legs, you forget what else is going on around you. You smell wonderful by the way. I'm going to enjoy devouring you."

His tongue slid up my neck. I repressed a gag as my stomach tightened further in disgust and fear.

Maybe if he saw me as a person, rather than an object I stood a better chance.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and I lost my father when I was very young. He-"

"Oh I know all about your dearly departed father. He-"

A different voice cut through his dialogue. "Santiago. Let her go."

My kidnapper paused in his movements and we both looked in the direction of the voice. A tall figure in a dark robe stood in the shadows toward which we were headed.

"I wondered if one of you would show up."

"Let her go and walk away now. You should know she is under our protection."

"And you're doing such a good job of protecting." He kissed my neck, and I flinched away from him. I felt something sharp press into my neck, a slight pressure and then a pinch of pain. I yelped at the slight pain, and then felt my bile rise at the feeling of my warm blood slide down my neck.

I could hear the sneer in Santiago's voice as he spoke to the hooded man. "Have anything to eat lately?"

I tried to remain calm, I tried not to get hysterical. His cold tongue licked at the blood on my neck, and I couldn't keep the disgusted whimper from escaping my lips.

"Have a taste, Brother. She's something special."

"Last chance, Santiago." His voice was dangerously low and serious.

"Why don't you join me in this delectable meal? I know you can smell her, I can see it in your face. You are so hungry." He bent his head to lick my neck again.

The hooded figure moved, I blinked and he was standing in front of us, then he was gone. It was like being in a poorly edited film; the discontinuity of movement was disorienting. The arms that had squeezed me mercilessly were suddenly gone, and I fell onto my knees, my legs totally unsteady. There were grunts behind me, followed by growls and snarls like two animals fighting. I was too afraid to look at whatever it was behind me, my brain was still reeling.

Slowly, awkwardly, I got to my feet. The fight raged on behind me as I ran for the elevator. I squealed in pain as I stepped on something sharp, and realized it was my keys which I had dropped earlier. Picking them up, I continued to run towards the elevator.

Panting, I pressed the button repeatedly; the light must have been out as it didn't go on as I kept smacking the button. I watched the small lights at the top of the metal doors slowly countdown the floors of the building.

_Why did I choose to live in such a fucking tall building?!_

As I mumbled_ please, please _over and over, I realized I was shaking. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hold myself together. I realized then that my top was wet with blood, and I wondered if I should go to the emergency room. From that horrible dark corner, I heard the sound of metal crunching, twisting. The smell of smoke reached my nostrils from somewhere. It was like sulfur and something horribly sweet.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I ran inside and jammed my finger against my floor number. I mentally begged the doors to move faster as they slowly closed. I started to ascend, and that odd pulling feeling in my stomach made me feel dizzy.

The elevator dinged open at my floor and I stumbled into the hallway. My keys were in my hand as I fumbled with them before I was able to unlock the door. Inside, my hands were unsteady, my heart seemed to thud in my ears as I locked the door. I rubbed my face and realized my neck was stinging where sweat mingled with the cut on my neck.

I wanted to wash the blood off and the places where I had been touched. I just felt incredibly dirty and cold.

I pulled my clothes off when I reached my bedroom; my blood-stained tank went right in the trash. Stepping into the shower in the bathroom, I turned the water on full blast and as hot as I could stand it.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I started to feel alright again, and my skin started to prune from being under the shower spray for so long. Turning the dial to off, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I stepped out into the bedroom, and my heart nearly exited my chest at the sight of the hooded figure from the basement, standing quietly in the far corner of my bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to TwilightMomofTwo for putting up with my gently harassing e-mails and for lynzylee for being so darn fast and sweetly supportive.

Recap: Bella has just stepped out of the shower after close call in the basement parking lot...only to find a mysterious cloaked figure in the corner of her bedroom.

* * *

My loud gasp of fear and surprise filled the air. I studied what I could of his features, the hood obscuring most of his face. All I could make out was his jaw and some of his nose. He seemed to be around my age. He was tall; I guessed him to be just over six feet.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't pull back his hood; I only saw his lips move.

"Yes." My voice croaked, and I became very much aware that only a layer of terry cloth separated me and this stranger.

He continued as I stood rooted to the stop, too shocked to move.

"I was hoping to avoid that confrontation. I'm very sorry that happened. Did he bite you?"

I shook my head dumbly. Before I could say anything else, his quiet velvet voice filled the tight silence.

"You should know you're in danger."

"From you?"

"No." He sighed heavily, as if he were tired. "I don't know how much I can tell you but I won't let anything else happen to you." Those lips continued to enunciate each word, his accent sounded foreign but I couldn't place where.

He reached up to lower his crimson hood.

My eyes drank in his features, finally revealed. He was beyond handsome. His jaw was masculine and angular, his nose straight. His eyelashes were long. He was pale though, and there was something unnatural about him; something more than human in his features, something almost too flawless. His eyes were startling; there was no iris in them, just large, dark pupils studying me. Although Santiago's had been scarier, there was still something fierce and feral about the eyes that watched me carefully.

The whole situation was surreal. I gave myself a mental shake and tried to get my gumption back. I crossed my arms over my chest, and his unnatural eyes followed the movement.

"Look, thank you for saving me down there. I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but you need to leave."

His eyes bored into me. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"I'm not really giving you a choice, here, pal. That was the only nice request I'm going to make."

I pursed my lips when he didn't move. "Get the fuck out. My dad is a cop, y'know. He'll probably call to check on me, he's paranoid like that. If I don't answer, he'll come by."

"Isabella Swan, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

The sound of my name from those lips shocked me. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you."

I tensed as he moved closer, his movement whisper soft but as feral as his eyes. It was like being locked in a cage with a tiger, every movement he made making me wary of the potential violence in his eyes.

His hand reached up, the fingers pale, and I knew they would be cold like Santiago's. He touched my neck, and I tried not to flinch but failed the moment those fingers were on my skin. When his hand drew away from me, there was a small drop of red on his fingertips. He rubbed my blood between his fingertips, studying it.

He continued without looking at me. "I'm staying here with you, and I'm afraid I can't take no for answer. Not tonight."

A shiver ran down my spine at his words. The strength was out of my voice this time as I pleaded. "Please leave."

I watched his jaw tick and his eyes looked directly into mine. His hands settled on my bare shoulders, his touch ice cold.

His voice was quiet, just above a whisper but deadly serious. "If I leave you right now, your potential for survival is slim to none. You are in extreme mortal peril. There are things at work here that you don't understand."

I swallowed and cleared my throat, trying to shake off the odd feeling that ran through me at his touch.

"I understand there's a satanic cultist creep who now hangs around the dumpsters, and I should probably shred my documents more often."

A hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "If only it were that simple."

His eyes looked deeply into mine, and I tried not to get lost in them as his deep velvety voice wrapped around me.

"You should probably get cleaned up." His eyes left mine as they stared intently at my neck.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you get to come up here and order me around." Self-conscious, I raised my arm up to cover the cut on my neck. My towel started to slip at the movement, and I grasped the edges with my other arm.

"I wasn't assuming that right."

"I think you were. And get out while I change."

"I didn't intend to stay-"

"Get out. And don't stop once you reach the front door."

I raised my eyebrows at him and felt some of my usual humor return. I was easier to feel in control when I was bickering with him.

"I was going to sit outside the door while you changed." He had the audacity to smile at me.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I'd rather I did."

"Are you always so irritating?" I put my hands on my hips but changed my mind when my towel started to slip. He glanced down at my chest then back to my eyes.

"Are you always so argumentative?"

"Only in your company."

A look of frustration crossed his face. "You are an odd female."

My mouth parted. "You must be a real ladykiller with smooth talk like that. And you just attempted to look at my breasts so you must not find me all that odd."

He opened his mouth to say something else but must have changed his mind. He nodded and left the room. The space seemed oddly empty without his presence, and I watched his back as he moved down the hallway to my living room.

I shut the door, and quickly pulled on fresh Pjs. I was wiping up blood from my neck and examining my wound in the mirror when an idea came to me. The old fire escape for the building was right outside my bedroom window. If I could get outside, I could escape and get a taxi to Jake's.

I ran to the window and tried to force it open wide enough for my body. I was removing the screen when a cold pale hand grabbed mine. I jumped in fright and knew instantly who it was. His touch was firm but not bruising.

I spoke first. "How did you do that?"

He spoke through his teeth. "What part of mortal peril did you not understand?"

"Probably the mortal peril part. Who says that anymore, anyways?"

His eyes flickered to my neck. "You are still bleeding."

"As if that's my fault." He let go of my wrist and I rubbed over where he had touched me. "Who are you anyways? What's with the hooded cloak? And why me? Don't you have someone else you could be harassing?"

"I'll answer your questions after you clean up. I really need you to get rid of that blood."

"You really need to stop ordering me around in my own home, amigo."

His eyes seemed to darken further and the purple circles under his eyes, which made him look tired before took on a different tone. It made his features look sinister.

"Isabella. I'm not going to ask you again."

I swallowed and backed toward the bathroom. He followed stealthily, his eyes locked with mine.

I reached for the doorknob and started to shut the door. Our eyes held before the door was completely shut. Something passed between us, as if he had physically touched me, like a finger running over my collarbone and down my chest. My heart fluttered, and a shiver ran over my skin.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always to TwilightMomofTwo who corrects my abuse of the English language, and for lynzylee who encourages the debauchery.

Last time we saw Bella, Edward had ever so kindly asked her to clean the blood from her neck.

* * *

I locked myself in, though if I could kick the door in, the lock wouldn't be much of a deterrent for him.

I turned the tap on and splashed my face. Straightening, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pale in the bathroom light; my brown eyes seemed almost too large for my face. The image reminded me of myself from five years ago.

Dank hair. Pale skin. Chipped nails. Far too prominent cheekbones. Bruised arms. My bones too apparent under my skin. Blood at the side of my mouth.

I shuddered at the feelings that old memory brought back and quickly tucked it away.

I toweled myself dry, found a band-aid large enough in the first aid kit under the sink and put it on my neck. Back out in the bedroom, I found it void of my visitor. I put on another shirt and grabbed my phone from the dressing table to check for messages.

_Bells come out and play with us. Becks so drunk. J _

Part of me wanted to call Jake and Becky but I didn't want to involve them in whatever this was.

I was intrigued, that much I could admit. Aunt Tilly had told me that I loved playing with fire far too much.

_You love putting your hands in them flames and watchin' yourself get burned, Bella-Marie. _

I found him in the living room, staring out at the city pulsing with Saturday night vigor. His back was to me, and I studied him. His hair was cut short, and there was something reassuring about seeing it shaped to the nape of his neck. It seemed vulnerable when so much of him seemed so lethal.

"I forgot how lively a city is. So many oblivious lives and minds down there. No cares. No worries. Just innocent."

"I need answers to my questions. Now."

He sighed and his broad shoulders seemed to deflate before he turned to me. His expression was defeated, and those strange, dark eyes looked at me before looking away.

"Very well. You may ask your questions, and I will attempt to answer them." He folded his hands in front of him, and the sleeves fell forward, concealing his hands entirely.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes."

I made an exasperated sound. "And that would be?"

"My name is Edward."

I sighed in exasperation and crossed my arms in front of me. "God, this is like pulling teeth. What is your full name?"

"I do not really have a last name. Not since I was mortal. And that name, that person, does not exist anymore."

"What do you mean by mortal?"

"Isabella, that man downstairs was a member of the leading...family, for lack of a better term."

"Back up, you didn't answer my question."

"They are a family of vampires."

There was a long, tense silence while I processed that.

Then I snorted. "Yeah and I'm totally a werewolf."

"You certainly smell like one."

I shifted my weight and put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He turned back to the window and I bent my head to my shoulder. Sniffing my shirt quickly, I wondered if I smelled bad. Edward continued talking as he watched the goings on outside.

"Isabella, what you need to know is you are descended from a long, powerful line of half mortal-half immortals. You are destined for greatness."

"Uh huh. I am totally buying this by the way. I'm totes half vampire. Thanks for the heads-up, Morpheus. Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Soda? I'm fresh out of pixie-dust, I'm afraid."

He turned sharply towards me, and I felt my heart pause at the quick movement. "Do not mock this. It is very serious. Tell me, when was the last time you were sick? When did you last twist your ankle, break a bone, have a cold? Things that are common maladies for humans, that they are not invulnerable to."

"I have been sick."

His eyebrows raised at this. "When? What sort of illness?"

It was my turn to be dismissive. "It doesn't matter."

He was in front of me in an instant, his dark eyes serious, his hands wrapped around my arms.

"When were you sick? How?"

And the pull of those eyes and his touch compelled me to tell him.

"I was addicted to heroin about five years ago. I was ill. But I don't touch it anymore. I've been clean for five years and two months."

His eyes pierced into me, and I saw his jaw tick as he continued to study me.

"That was a very foolish thing to do."

I shrugged his hands off me. "You don't know a damn thing about me, Edward. You don't get to judge me."

"I know your father died protecting you. I know there are people who very much want to see you come to harm, and I know that you must not leave yourself vulnerable. I know that you have struggled. I know you seek to help others, that you still punish yourself, that you have a wild side to you that you think no one understands."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, unfortunately not. But I can read other's minds. And I know that Santiago thought your blood sang for him."

"My blood what-"

"Your blood is more potent, has a stronger smell, taste, than normal mortal blood. It's a headier bouquet that some vampires may find irresistible." Edward turned away from me then and I was able to compose myself without his gaze on me.

"Why are you here?"

"I am sworn to protect you. I am part of a brotherhood, a house of monks sequestered in a monastery on the other side of the world, that is trying to keep that ruling family from acquiring your line."

There was another long pause, and then I asked the question I'd been dying to ask.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"How did my father die?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh look, an update. Yes, I am alive. I have not fallen down a dark bottomless pit.

Thanks to my beta of awesome TwilightMomofTwo and thanks to my angelfaced pre-reader Lynzylee!

When we last left Bella she was giving as good as she got verbally but has just asked Edward how her father died.

* * *

"That is an answer for another time."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Don't be so fucking evasive and answer my question. If you know something about my father-" I paused as he suddenly cocked his head at the window.

"We are about to have visitors."

I ran to the window but couldn't see anyone on the sidewalk outside. My eyes glanced at the clock on the wall; it was after two in the morning. I leaned closer to the window, trying to see if there was someone coming down the street. Inadvertently I brushed his arm and flinched back as if burned.

Our eyes met and locked for a breath, and I muttered a _sorry_ before taking a step back. Then I heard them. The sound of drunken singing could be heard from somewhere far off. The words were slurred, but I recognized the tune.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep..._

I snorted, and Edward looked at me, his dark eyes confused.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're lucky he's Madonna drunk. We're well past Gaga drunk and Britney drunk is a distant memory."

"Britney drunk?"

"Yeah. You can tell how drunk Jake is by what musical decade he's in. 80's Madonna drunk is a pretty good place to be. If he brings in Vodka, he'll be Abba drunk by 3AM."

I watched Edward's face, curious to see what he would do now that reinforcements, albeit drunken ones, had arrived.

_Papa don't preach, I been losin' sleep. _

"Oh, and it sounds like Becky is bringing up the rear. Time for you to mount up and ride out, Cowboy. Unless you want your ass on the pavement courtesy of the Black siblings."

"I will not be scared off by a pair of-"

He was interrupted by the buzzer. I went over to the door and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?"

In canny microphone voices, Jake and Becks answered back at the top of their lungs

"BUT I MADE UP MY MIND, I'M KEEPIN' MY BABYYYYYYYY."

"Let us in, Sugartits. We brought the party to yoooooooooooou."

I turned back to Edward.

"Last chance."

"Let them come."

I rolled my eyes and pressed the buzzer, and under my breath I muttered, _Release the hounds._

I went to unlock the door, but Edward was there before me. For some reason, I thought he would finally leave, but no, his hands were over mine on the locks, and I looked at him, my lip curling.

"Don't touch me. They are coming up, and if you do not let them in, one of them will phone the police." I struggled against his cold touch, and part of me shuddered at the memory of another cold touch.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella. Please don't fight me."

"Why won't you just fuck off and die?"

"Trust me, I have tried too many times for you to count."

The door shook under Jake's knock and his deep voice was slurred as he said in a sing song voice, "Sugartits, sugartits, let us in."

Edward sighed heavy enough to nearly part my hair. He held both of my hands in one of his and reached over with his other hand, undoing the locks with a flick of his wrist. The door opened to reveal bleary-eyed Jake and Becks. Where Jake was tall and broad with muscle, Becks was petite but toned and lithe. Jake wore a t-shirt that hugged his large, muscular frame and jeans that sat loose around his hips. Becks wore a girly pink t-shirt that said "I'm a fucking UNICORN!" on the front and skinny jeans.

When their eyes met mine, they knew something was wrong, and Jake sobered as best he could. He went from goofy to alert in a moment, but his eyes were still glossy.

"What happened to your neck?"

Becks' brow furrowed, and her eyes focused on my neck. "Bella, are you okay?"

The door had only peeped open, and they could probably only see my shoulder, my side, and my leg as I was still awkwardly standing there, my hands still in Edward's grasp. Jake's large hand lay flat against the door and tried to push it open.

"Bella, is someone in there with you?"

I swallowed and nodded.

Jake's eyes tightened, and he took a step forward trying to put Becks behind him.

Jake pushed harder this time, and Edward refused to budge. I could have sworn I heard the wood groan under Jake's hand.

I glanced at Edward who up until now had refused to move. His large, dark pupils looked eerily into mine, and I watched as his jaw ticked with aggravation. Finally he moved, but it was a movement too fast for me to see. He moved to stand behind me, his icy hands leaving mine. Jake still had his hand on the door, and without Edward there to stop him, the door started to push open. The force was still against the part of my body and would have knocked me to the ground if Edward hadn't lifted me bodily out of the way. Edward stood in front of me as Jake recovered his balance surprisingly well.

Becks gasped at the sight of Edward, and Jake's eyes widened with what I could only describe as recognition.

"You!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
